Disney Academy
by adhollandb
Summary: A boarding school with lots of kids tangled with each other. Its gonna be a great year! (I suck at summarys Please give it a chance though. And yes it is called Disney Academy i know I know forgive me.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and I really enjoy writing them but I know I can only improve so please any feedback** **criticism** **i really love writing this but if you** **don't** **enjoy leave a comment. Thank you for giving it a chance! I do not own any** **Disney** **or** **dream work** **related** **anything!**

Chapter 1

Students grabbed luggage from the back of their cars. Parents cried about leaving their children. While others, with kids who have been attending Disney Academy, dropped their kids off and said to check in every now and then. Rapunzel wasn't one of those kids.

"Let's go find your room Honey." Her mother rushed on following the map in her clutched hands. Rapunzel sighed and tightened her grip on her suitcase and followed her mother. She was happy to be attending the academy but was going to miss her mother. Her Never Age campaign was taking off. Her mother had to travel more and was never really home. Rapunzel was home schooled but because all of the traveling she was falling behind. A friend told her about this academy.

"Agh" Rapunzel hit the ground with a thump. A boy with bright green hair slammed into Rapunzel. He jumped to his feet to help her up.

"I'm so sorry. I was rushing, I didn't mea-" Rapunzel's mother cut him off.

"You need to watch were you are going. Do you know how rude that was? You just hurt my poor little Rapunzel."

"I'm fine mother." Rapunzel turned to the boy and stuck her hand out. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Pascal" The boy shook her hand and smiled. "Are you a freshman?" Rapunzel shook her head. "Oh well maybe I'll see you around anyways." He nodded and off he went. Rapunzel's mother found her room.

"That boy most have serious problems, did you see his hair. Attention seeker."

"Mother. He apologized and I liked his hair it's different." Her mother gave her the death glare.

"Rapunzel I don't want you hanging out with that boy do you understand me? You need to stay away from all boys and focus on your school work." Rapunzel nodded as her mother went to help her unpack. After getting a good portion of her stuff unpacked someone came rushing into her room. She turned around to see a boy. He was tall and had dark brown hair. He wasn't built up but he seemed familiar with a gym.

"What are you doing in here?" The boy turned to face them. Rapunzel noticed his brown eyes. He even had facial hair.

"Umm. Unloading this stuff." He said looking quite confused.

"Well will you be in here a lot?"

"No, not really."

"Good then. Rapunzel honey I'll go get the rest of your stuff." She nodded. When she was gone the boy turned to face her.

"Rapunzel huh? I've never heard that one before. The names Flynn." The boy, Flynn, stuck his hand out. Rapunzel took it in hers and smiled.

"So she's the strict type eh."

"She just loves me and wants to make sure I'm safe" Rapunzel said defensively. Flynn stuck his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say blondie" Flynn said as he walked out the door _. Blondie_ , she thought.

"He is going to freak." Belle threw her head back and thought 'why me' no answer came back.

"Not if nobody tells him." Belle said as she looked at her friends with an 'I'm serious' look. Jasmine just shook her head.

"Like you're really going to be able to keep this secret from Tarzan for a whole year."

"Don't have to by tomorrow the dorms are set and you can't change unless you have a physical confrontation. Besides I doubt this guy will barley ever be in the room."

"Who did you get anyway?" Ariel asked. Belle handed her schedule over as Mulan looked over her shoulder and read.

"Hey we both have math and science together." Mulan said pointing at Belles paper. Jasmine grabbed Belles paper comparing classes.

"You're rooming with Adam" Ariel said looking at Belle.

"Yeah so?"

"Adam is the beast of the school. He played football here since 6th grade. He isn't the nicest person either."

"He can't be that bad. Besides he won't be there most the time because he has football right?" Belle said looking at the three girls. Jasmine just shrugged.

"You'll be fine. Remember Tarzans freshman year, he roomed with that Megara girl. Besides at least your roommate is an athletic hottie and not some evil sea witch."

"Oh yeah I forgot your rooming with Ursula. Sorry" Belle gave her friend and sympathetic look before straightening. "Well I'm going to go find Flynn and Phoebus to help me carry all my stuff up. Flynn's always looking for quick money and it's better to have them than Tarzan." Belle felt bad for saying it but she knew Tarzan would flip out and blow it out of proportion. He was like an older brother to her, they've know each other since she was born. Their mothers were best friends since they were young. Tarzans mom was an aunt to her until her own mother passed and she became like a second mom to Belle.

When Belle finally found Flynn he was sitting talking to Aladdin which was fine he would help her out. Once she saw him she knew Jasmine was going to have a hard time pretending she didn't like him. Jasmine has liked that boy since they day he got caught for putting bags of expired yogurt in Principle Jafar chair in the 6th grade.

Both boys quickly agreed, it only took 5 bucks a piece. Aladdin asked about Jasmine, of course. Belle just rolled her eyes and said she was good. Flynn and Aladdin went to every Megara Party of the summer which was pretty impressive. Belle heard that some people don't even make it out of there and when they do their life is completely changed.

They got all of her stuff up to her room and they said their goodbyes. Adam must have not been in there yet because both beds and desks were bear. Belle chose her pick and started to unpack. The fact that she was rooming with a guy wasn't really bothersome. Especially since it was Adam. He always kept to himself so she wasn't worried. She was used to dirty boy laundry and things like that; help from the great sweat master Tarzan himself.

She got a text from Tarzan saying he was all unpacked and said he would come help her. She quickly texted said she was done so they could meet up at Buttercourt.

Belle quickly found Tarzan talking to three ditzy blondes. After the girls walked away Belle walked up to Tarzan. "Awe spending time with the lesser intelligence would be nice if you didn't do it so you can say at least you're not as dumb as them." Tarzan turned to look at her.

"What ever happened to sweet Belle you know the one that would be nice and never talk?" "What? I'm not wrong. You can't write a book, they can't even chew gum and walk at the same time never less write a book." Tarzan just shook his head at her.

"You're just jealous."

"Me? Those bimbos hated me since 7th grade. All because Gaston was stalking me and not them." He just laughed at her. The two of them got smoothies and talked for a bit. Belle avoided all question regarding roommates and dorms. They kept talking until Belle saw a familiar face in the crowd. Belle pointed,

"Hey isn't that Jane?" Tarzan turned. He automatically straightened and waved her over. Jane walked over to them and took a seat next to Tarzan.

"Hey guys, how was your guys summer?"

"Good, Tarzan had summer football camp for most of the summer. We had a lot of festivals in town though so we had to help out every once in a while. How was your summer?"

"Good I went England to visit my family."

"That sounds fun. Did you go to that art camp?" Tarzan looked over at Jane.

"Uh yeah. I'm surprised you remembered that." Tarzans face turned scarlet.

"Uhh." A worried look passed over Tarzans face. Belle decided to save him.

"So are you excited about your senior year?" Belle asked Jane.

"Yeah I am, I took a lot of honor classes but I'm super excited. This year I even got to room with Megara."

"Wow, I get to room with Tantar this year. Who are you rooming with?" Belle tried to come up with an answer that would be truthful until her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw she had a text from Mulan.

"Uhh I got to go I told Mulan I would help her unpack. But will talk later kay? Bye Jane." Belle ran off to help Mulan. Only a few more hours and she would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this. I know later on in the story animal alien etc. will become human characters just so the can be put in to the story. But I really like writing this story and have a lot of fun doing so please read and enjoy. ALL COMMENTS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED. I know I need a lot of work and again thank you.**

 **I do not own Disney Dreamworks or anything.**

Chapter 2

Ana went on and on about how awesome Boarding school was going to be. Elsa was very doubtful. But at least her sister was adjusting this well. She knew she would, Ana was like a bundle of energy she could make friends anywhere she goes, the complete opposite of Elsa. Elsa was more reserved, afraid of messing up so she just stayed in the shadows.

"Here it is! Aren't you excited? I can't wait to meet my roommate!" Elsa smiled at her sister's excitement.

"What's her name?"

"Umm Tinker Bell. I hope she's nice what if we become best friends. Or at least friends. She's not here yet." They walked in to see both beds empty. "I want her to have first pick, let's go to your room." Elsa shook her head Ana didn't bring her luggage up with her. All Elsa brought was a pillow up to lay on her bed.

"Well sophomore dorms are Eatoi and juniors are Uije. It's a good thing all of the dorms are lined side by side." Ana nodded as they easily found Uije building and found her room. A dark skinned girl was unpacking her things on a bed.

"Hi you must be Tiana right?" Elsa said as she walked in her new room.

"Yeah, this is your first year here right?" Elsa nodded.

"This is my sister Ana she's a sophomore."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. Have you guys every been to a boarding school?" The two sisters shook their heads. "Well it's a lot of fun you meet a lot of new people." Two boys came stumbling in with a chest.

"Jeez Tiana what is in this thing?" A boy with snow white hair complained to Tiana.

"Speaking of people. What took you guys so long? It has all my cooking supplies."

"Oh right you're starting that cooking club thing. I thought you were working two jobs this year?" The white hair boy finally noticed Elsa and Ana. He looked at Tiana and whispered "Who are they?"

"This is my roommate Elsa and this is her sister Ana. And I am going to do it all Frost just watch."

"Are you gonna be able to do the club and hold two jobs? That seems like a lot."

"I'm great at multitasking; besides I only work at Left Bay Café on the weekends till 3." The boy shrugged and looked at Ana and Elsa.

"I'm Jack." The other boy put out his hand to Ana "I'm Hans." He was fixed on Ana most which gave Elsa a bad feeling as she looked warily at the boy. Jack noticed the look on Elsa's face and gave Hans a lifted eyebrow. Hans just shrugged.

"You two new here?" Jack asked trying to get pass the weird moment.

"Yeah I was actually wondering if you guys could help us find the bookstore we need to grab our uniforms." Elsa gave her sister a look. She hated getting help from strangers, or anyone for that matter.

"We can." Hans said looking at Jack "we were about to head that way." Jack nodded.

"Well I'll see you guys later I told Jane I would help her with her opening speech."

"Try not to make it to boring." Jack said as the headed out. Elsa and Ana stayed back a little bit.

"Did you see how cute he is?" Elsa looked at her sister. "Who?"

"Hans" Ana whispered "I really like him he seems nice.' Elsa laughed, Ana looked at her "What?"

"You barely know him you can't like a guy you just met. Besides try looking for a guy your age."

"He's probably only a year older jeez." Elsa looked over at her younger sister and saw the girl staring at his butt. Elsa pushed her shoulder into her.

"Ana, don't stare" Ana just laughed. Elsa looked back at Hans. She was honestly afraid of him for Ana she just got her sister back from years of isolating herself and she didn't want to jeopardize it for being a noisy sister who thinks she knows best. She just hoped Ana wouldn't get hurt.

The group headed down a stair case that opened up to the court yard. Jack turns and tells them "You guys know that the campus is made up in five sectors", he says holding up five fingers " you have the freshmen well its actually the Vequo sector which is just what the freshmen are called here apparently the people who founded this place made a secret language and for some reason it stook. Anyways the sophomore sector is known as Eatoi, Juniors-Uije and Seniors-Cydal and when the dorms are full you have the left over dorm Annui which really only has a couple people but their building is the nicest." They reached a small building. Walking in they saw jackets, shirts, pants, book bags everything Elsa thought.

"Everything is blue and has UIGE on it because every sector has their own personal bookstore. Everything you find in there will be for that sector." Jack saw the look on Ana's face and he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry there are a few boutiques on campus, they put them in a couple years ago. Helped students get a job and have responsibilities. And if you looking for job there are a ton on campus clubs too." Ana nudged Elsa told her she was going to look around. Elsa nodded then headed towards the uniform section. She picked up a solid blue skirt that was mandatory.

"Blue looks good on you." Elsa jumped at the sound of Jacks voice. He smiled at her, She quickly turned around.

"How do you know so much about the school? Are you a Senior?" She asked quietly.

"Ahh no I'm Uijite, and yes the teachers will refer to us like that. But I had to take incoming freshmen around as punishment."

"For what?" He looked at her.

"What do you meant?"

"What did you do to be a tour guide?" she said then realized how it came out and tripped over herself trying to apologize. But he just laughed and waved her off.

"No its okay umm..."

"JACK FROST!" Some girl with blonde hair threw her arms around Jacks waist. Elsa tried not to laugh at the face he just pulled but it was a look between terror and shock. When he stood up right he looked at the girl and smiled.

"Lottie!" The white haired boy smiled at the blonde and gave her an actual hug.

"Tiana said y'all were out help' in her new roommate." The blonde, Lottie, said.

"We are Lottie this is Elsa" He said nodding his head her way. Elsa waved but was tackled by the girl.

"Oh it's so nice to meet. Aren't you just prettier than a summer day?" Elsa blushed a deep red and turned her face away. Jack smiled a bit.

"Oh sugar I gotta go. I heard there's a real hunk in Admissions." Lottie squealed and ran out the door. Elsa smiled after. _She seems nice_. She thought. Peeking under her fallen bangs at Jack. _So does he._

"Knock it off." Nani yelled at Stitch. He was the reason while they were all late. But he continued popping his gum. Maybe she was just to irritable this morning but she couldn't help it Pleakley patted her arm.

"You're going to be fine don't be so nervous." He said.

"Yeah it's not like they can fire you for being late." Jumba said taking a big bite out of his sandwich. Pleakley hit him in the head with Lilo's brush. "Oww ohh." He looked at Nani "Sorry." Nani just shook her head. She took deep breaths and kept thinking about how much she needed this job. She looked in her review mirror and saw Lilo singing along to the song. She smiled at her sister, Lilo saw and smiled back _. This has to work out for all of us._

They pulled up to a small building and saw that people were still just arriving. _Thank you._ Nani thought as she parked the car. Everyone got out and started to stretch their legs. Nani started to unload her car. When she heard someone clearing her throat she closed her eyes took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hello Mr. Jafar."

"Hello Miss. Pelekai. You're late."

"Well yes you see my brother here-"

"No excuses please Miss. Pelekai we are adults are we not? Now report immediately to the staff building, you can get your things later. The students have until noon to be in the Grand Hall." He turned away before she could say anything. She made a frustrated sound. And of course Pleakley had to comment on.

"That was not very lady like. No man is gonna wanna date you if you go growling like a bear. It's not attractive at all." She gave him a death glare. He just mumbled something about getting his stuff and walked off. Nani turned to Lilo and Stitch.

"Okay you heard him hurry up and unload the car. Get your stuff to your rooms and head straight to the Grand Hall. And please don't pull any stupid stunts I cannot get in anymore trouble."

"We won't!" They said in unison and gave her the sweetest smile they could muster. _This is going to be a disaster._ Nani thought. She looked to Jumba.

"When everyone is done packing can you park the car?" Jumba nodded and she handed him the keys and some folded up papers.

"That has all the parking stuff that you would need. Alright I'm gone." She walked to Lilo and Stitch and kissed them both on the foreheads, to their dismay. And she ran off with a map in her hand.

"GOOD LUCK NANI!" They all shouted to her. She smiled. _I cannot screw this up._

She rounded a corner and saw a large Building that had big open doors. It looked old and needed some gargoyles to go on it. She walked up the steps and saw older people gathered around.

"You finally showed up." Nani jumped at the voice to see Mr. Jafar giving her an ugly glare.

"Sorry I took so-"

"Stop talking. Go meet your fellow co-workers." He gave her a creepy smile and walked off. _What a weird guy._ She looked around the room. It was big. There was a table lined up with food and people around it piling up plates. She looked over to Pleakley talking with a tall man, with long red hair and a beard to match. She looked around for Jumba but he was no wear insight. A hand touched Nani's shoulder and she turned to see a short plump woman with graying hair.

"Hello dear you must be the new female gym teacher. I'm Mrs. Potts."

"Nani." They shook hands.

"Are you excited? I heard you would be taking on a lot of the female sports?"

"Oh yeah I am. I'm gonna do the girls swim team and volleyball. I heard we got a lot of good girls for that."

"Oh we do you should of seen them last year. They almost went all the way!" a male voice sounded from right behind Nani. She turned to see a young man. He was tall, tan skin, dark eyes, nice smile he looked like he worked out too. Nani shook her head. He went to Mrs. Potts and bent down to hug the older woman.

"How is my girl?" He asked. The older woman giggled and swatted him.

"Oh David, you know I've missed your terribly. How have you been?" He smiled at her.

"I went back home to see my folks. Their doing okay and said that they cant wait to come and see you."

"Oh I can't wait they're such darling people. Speaking of darling people have you met Nani?" He looked over to her and stuck a hand out.

"David Kawena." She took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Nani Pelekai" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well Miss Pelekai welcome to Disney Academy." _What a welcome it was_ , she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rapunzel stood in the middle of all the club tables. There was just so many to choose from! She liked most of them. Dancing, baking, and Painting a whole bunch of stuff. The girl who gave the speech, Jane Porter, said that students could choose as many activities as they wanted. She was still thinking about it when she heard shouting from across the gym.

"Pascal you no good slimy little freak!" A boy with blonde hair all up in spikes was running after Pascal. _Hey didn't I run into him this morning?_

"Rapunzel!" Pascal shouted, once he spotted the blonde haired girl, he took cover behind her. The blonde haired boy stood in front of Rapunzel. Glaring behind her back at Pascal.

"Pascal you little coward! Come and face me like a man!" He shouted. Rapunzel was so stunned she didn't really know what to do. So she stook her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel this is my first year here. I met Pascal this morning are you two friends." She wished she didn't say that but it was too late.

"No we are NOT friends! He's a crappy friend! And to think of all the stuff I had done for him you would think he would be a little more considerate to people's feelings! I mean if you had asked someone to keep a secret you would expect them to keep that secret, right?"

"Umm yes I think I would." Rapunzel answered honestly scared and curious to what Pascal's knowledge of this boy was.

"Well miss I would advise not to tell Pascal ANYTHING!"

"Flounder! There you are I've been looking for you all over! Where is Pascal? I wanted to tell you what happened with Jas. You won't believe- Hey what's going on?" A red headed girl approached the group.

"Big Mouth Pascal went and told Nala that I liked her."

"WHAT THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE CHASING ME ABOUT! YOU THREATEN TO KILL ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Pascal was no longer hiding behind Rapunzel but was now in Flounders face screaming like a maniac. Rapunzel looked around a noticed a couple people staring at them.

"Pascal" she whispered to him.

"I'M NOT THE GOOD FRIEND?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK IF I SAW HER TODAY YOU JUST ASSUME THAT I TOLD HER!" Pascal went on and on until the red headed girl hit both boys in the head.

"Shut up Pascal. Flounder I told Nala you liked her, like she didn't already know. It wasn't a surprise to her. Also you should know better than to accuse Pascal of such things. Especially if you tell me the same secret." His whole face had fell.

"Ariel why did you do that? Now she's gonna hate me!"

"Yeah well me and her can start a fan club." Pascal mumbled and turned and walked away.

"Man, now look what happened Pascal is mad at me. Thanks Ariel." He said sarcastically and called after Pascal. Ariel just shook her head and turned to face Rapunzel.

"Hi I'm Ariel and you are?" Rapunzel shook herself out of it and smiled at the girl.

"Rapunzel and it's nice to meet you." Rapunzel pursed her lips in worry. "Are they gonna be okay Pascal looked really mad." Ariel waved it off.

"Yeah they'll be fine. Flounder and Pascal have been friends as long as I've known them. They get into a fight like daily so don't worry about it. Besides Flounder should know that Pascal would never betray his trust."

"But you did?" Ariel gave Rapunzel a look. "No I didn't mean to be rude I was j-just saying that why did you tell that girl that he liked him?" Ariel smiled.

"Nala's a really sweet girl and so is Flounder but he's kinda oblivious. Nala has always had this thing for Simba. I told her she should tell Flounder that so he doesn't keep going after her and kind find someone nice."

"Oh" Rapunzel said but didn't really know if shed agree. But never the less it happened it's over and done with. Ariel had spoken up.

"So what activities are you doing?" That reminded Rapunzel of why she was here in the first place.

"Umm, I don't know honestly I like cooking, painting and dancing there's just so much."

"Ooh there is a new cooking club Tiana the one who's on council? Yeah she's ahead of it. The opened up an old building and renovated it. Its small but big enough for a little restaurant. All club members are gonna make food to sell and kinda work there like a job! Well more like volunteer, but depending on how many students sign up and how well they do they said they'd hire the club members. Its great way to make friends too." Rapunzel smiled, _that sounded amazing!_ She really hoped she could join. "Also for art you might want to look for Jane she's the Head Council member. Most likely there'll be a big tan guy with brown dreads standing with her, nice dude." She smiled and Rapunzel nodded. Shed defiantly join them two and then she would add on later if she wanted to.

"Ariel!" A group of girls who kinda looked like Ariel stood waving her over. Ariel shook her head and looked back to Rapunzel. She pulled a sticky note from her purse and scribbled something on it. She held it out to Rapunzel.

"Here's my number. Just give me a call anytime if you wanna hang out or study. I'm an Eatoi" Once Rapunzel nodded she ran to the group of girls waiting for her. Rapunzel stuffed the number in her pocket. She looked around until she spotted a "big tan guy".

Rapunzel had finished signing up for clubs. Everyone had seemed so nice too. She was such in a good mood to _. This school is gonna be great._ She thought as she started to walk back to her room.

"Hey blondie heading to our room?" She yelped and swung her fist towards the voice. Her victim was now groaning and holding the bridge of his nose.

"Jeez woman you got an arm." He said removing his hand and wiggling his nose. Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle at the action.

"I'm sorry Flynn." He shook his head.

"Yeah yeah. So what are you doing?"

"I'm going to finish unpacking. Where are you going?"

"The room. I gotta finish unloading. Also I think we should figure out who gets shower first. The building is really nice but since neither of us are seniors we still get a small dorm." He said as they approached the door she watched him open it with a key and he walked in. Rapunzel stood in the door frame watching him. She was still confused about what was going on.

"Um Flynn do you have a key?" She said trying to clear things up. It's not that she was stupid she is honestly in shock. If what's happening is what she thinks is happening, then she is gonna be in big trouble.

"Because it's my room too." He gave her a questioning look. She took a deep breath and entered the room. Looking closely at it, when you first walk in there is a bed to your right, her bed, with a pale nightstand next to it. Along the wall was Flynn's bed still bare with a duffle bag sitting unopen. A matching nightstand and a dresser to separate the two beds. On the left side of the room were two desk and chairs. There was a door also, which she assumed led to the bathroom. She walked to it and looked inside. Flynn was putting towels on to a little shelf next to the sink. Flynn noticed her looking around.

"Oh hey they closet is through there. It's weird it inside the bathroom but it's pretty big if you wanna take a look." He nodded to the bathroom. She walked inside and it was big. A walk in closet _, big enough to fit the bed in here_. She thought.

"So do you want morning showers or night showers?" Flynn called over to her as he unpacked his things.

"Um night please, it takes a long time to dry my hair." She said still in shock by everything.

"yeah I bet it does. That must be a pain, but your hair is pretty so it's a plus right?" He said more talking to himself than her. She looked at him.

"You think my hair is pretty?" She said aloud. She saw flinch at the question.

"Um yeah I guess." He said trying to steer in a new direction. Then a loud ring filled the halls.

"Thank you." He whispered to no one in particular and looked at Rapunzel. "Okay blondie lets go eat." She smiled this beautiful smile and he just noticed the freckles the dusted the bridge of her nose. He stared at them for a second to long.

"Flynn are you okay?" He shook it off.

"Yeah blondie lets go get some grub." They headed off to the cafeteria.

"I hate how we have to have these mandatory lunches." Simba whined to Nala as they walked down the hall way. Nala rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm down crybaby, I don't see what's got you so upset. The mandatory lunches are really the only time we can see other people in our year. Everyone has different schedules and one day out of the month is not bad. Besides don't you wanna see Mowgli?" Simba perked up a bit.

"Yeah I'm excited to see how his summer went." When the two entered the mess hall the first thing Simba did was look for the blonde headed idiot. What was he thinking to crush on Nala? Flounder knew Simba had liked her forever. The two knew each other since dippers. He decided to ignore him for life. Well maybe that was a bit extreme but still.

"Hey I have to ask Timon about some track stuff I'll see you in a minute okay?" he nodded and she ran off to the senior section. _Ugh another thing to dread this year._ His two best friends, brothers were going to have to leave him. He was gonna miss them and didn't want them to leave. Simba shook it off and went to get some food. Him and Nala locked eyes and they smiled at one another. As they sat down they heard the speech begin.

"Hi everybody it Jane Porter. Well this year is going to be a great year like every year! The student council has been pushing very hard for more activities like dances and other things to come around. And we are happy to announce that are request has been fulfilled. Every other Friday we can have movie night different movies in different court yards. Also city trips have been a big want for students and now here it is! A bus will take students out on Friday and Saturdays all students must be back on the bus by 12 every night or schedule a new bus to take you back to campus earlier. Any student not back on Campus by 12:30 will be expelled, no excuses. Now one thing we will be doing that Disney Academy has never done before, sorry Vequo and Eatoi (Freshman&Sophmores) is Prom! We are very excited for this and don't worry anyone who does no go to prom will have a different activity chose to participate in. That's all we have for now thank you students have a great year."

"That's cool we can go to dances and stuff that'll be fun, right?" Nala said turning to Simba.

"Yeah depends on who you go with." He answered. Nala frowned at him.

"Well yeah I guess but we always have fun together."

"What makes you think we'll go together?"

"I don't understand why wouldn't we go together?"

"Because maybe I don't wanna go with you!" He yelled. Everyone had looked at him in shock. Even Flounder.

"What?" The hurt was obvious in her voice and he didn't wanna hear it. The bell had rung telling students to leave the mess hall. Simba got up and got lost in the crowd but Nala could always find him.

"Simba!" She shouted but he kept on walking. She ran after him tears now rolling down her cheeks. _Don't be stupid because he's being stupid. Don't cry._

"What is your problem?" She yelled at him.

"Nothings my problem I'm fine. I mean why would you go to a dance with me when you have Flounder?" She looked at him, like he was the stupidest thing she ever saw.

"Flounder? You thought I wanted to go on a date with Flounder! Well he is a nice boy, cute blonde hair, nice blue eyes. Real nice conversationalist!" She shouted mocking him in every way she could. _Ooh is this boy stupid? How is it I've been chasing him for 15 freaking years and he wants me to go on a date with Flounder, nice guy for sure but he's no Simba._

"You are the biggest IDIOT on the PLANET! I like you ya dummy! Its been that way since you made me a dirt pie." Right in the middle of her rant Simba smiled and started to walk towards her without her noticing. "And everything between us I thought was a build up the dances and the hugs. The gifts that were more couple like. Am I one sided here because if I am I promise to leave you alone and never-." Simba grabbed Nala's face into her own and kissed. Nala didn't register it for a second but once it hit she was in. Pulling him closer she opened her mouth more for better access. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The two stayed like that for a while until they came up for air.

"Nala I would love to go to anything and everything with you." Nala rolled her but smiled despite herself.

"Thanks." She said pulling him in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trio stood in front of their renovated senior dorm. Two of them were bouncing with excitement and the third was starting to get annoyed by it.

"Can you just open the dang door?" Snow White said getting more frustrated by the minute, holding a big stack of books threatening to fall out of her hands. Aurora just rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay. But remember this is gonna be one of those things we remember for the rest of our lives it has to be perfect." Snow let out an annoyed growl and snatched the keys from her best friend and unlocked the door. As soon as the door was open she let the books fall from her hands. She raised her arms above her head.

"Awe Snow that was gonna be our moment!" Cinderella, wearing a sad smile looked at Snow.

"You can do it again if you want to Ella."

"It's too late now." The blonde stated. Snow realized she truly was sad about this and wanted her to feel better. Snow smiled and stood on her bare bed and began to jump up and down. She waved to Cinderella to join her. She grabbed Snow's hand as they jumped on the bed, giggling together. Aurora saw the two and began to panic.

"What are you guys doing?! If someone sees you guys! Get down!" Snow rolled her eyes and Cinderella just laughed.

"This will be the moment we remember Aurora!" As the two girls pulled their reluctant friend up on the bed with them she began to laugh and jump with them. They were so wrapped up in their own fun they didn't realize Philip James and Owen. Funny enough they were triplets, fraternal. All tall, Philip had dark brown eyes light brown hair lean but muscular. James had the exact same build, same hair but blue eyes. Owen was the tallest, very built his hair curled around his ears and he had the darkest eyes Snow ever saw.

The six of them grew up in the same town and have been close all of their lives. Their families were old friends mostly their fathers. The six of them did everything together. Phillip and Aurora basically we married the day they met. James and Cinderella had a crush on each other forever but neither had the guts to tell the other till the end of sophomore year, they've been together since. Now Snow and Owen were difficult. They rubbed each other the wrong way. Every time they get together they fight. All ways trying to best each other. Always trying to get on the other's nerves. They were a mess.

"What's up Charming?" James rolled his eyes at Snow. She's the one who branded the poor boy with the nickname in 9th grade. It caught on and soon most forgot it wasn't his actual name.

"I'm doing fine. Did you bring the stuff for the bonfire? I told Mrs. Potts we would start setting up after our meeting." Snow nodded and grabbed her car keys then went out the door.

The girls watched the guys unload all the supplies as they talked about how great their last year was going to be.

"Well as cheer captain I have to be at tryouts and I was wondering..." Aurora began.

"NO!" The two girls cut her off quickly.

"We love you to death but cheer and gymnastics has always been your thing-"

"What Ella is saying is; we wouldn't get caught dead holding pomp pomp's and prancing around on the football field like a show gir- Ow! Is that not what you were saying?" Cinderella glared at Snow as she rubbed her arm from where the blonde hit her.

"I love you but I can't I have tennis and the student council. I'm sorry." Aurora nodded, she understood. She looked to Snow.

"Oh I already told you why, I'm not holding any pomp pomp's and shaking my booty in front of those disgusting pigs you call football players."

"Why not? You already slept with half the team anyways. I think you're pomp pomp ready." Owen smirked at Snow.

"And you slept with the other half so you can stand right next to me pretty boy." She shot back at him. Cinderella gasped.

"Owen you're gay!?" Owen shot her a dirty look, Snow laughed at the accusation. She knew Owen was far from gay.

"No Ella I'm not gay. Snow's just a piss ant." Snow gave him a victory smile and patted his arm as she walked by whispering "you're the one that started it Sally." He just glared at the back of her head till she was completely gone

Philip and Aurora held hands as they walked down the Cydal building. The had huge windows with no curtains. The natural light painted the halls with a beautiful glow. The couple roamed the halls until finally they reached their destination. Philip opened the door to his room and showed her in. She looked around the room, Philip ended up getting one of the smaller rooms, he and his brothers never roomed together.

Most of the dorms were two to a room. But the newer renovated were big enough for three. In order for the girls to get their room they had to apply months before their senior year started. And they had to pay extra for it. Which they did, they all got summer jobs at the bowling alley in their town. The only reason they didn't hate their job was because they had each other to keep them entertained. Aurora remembered hating when her two best friends were sick. She was stuck with the stinky bowling shoes for hours. Speaking of stinky shoes.

"Who did you say you roomed with again?" The awful odor filled Aurora's senses. Her face contorted at the smell.

"Gaston." Philip reached for auroras hand and pulled her down onto his bed with him.

"That explains it. He is a disgusting pig." Philip nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and melted into the kiss. Their tongues wrestled for a while until Philip had enough and won the match. He gently pushed her back on the mattress and leaned over her. He left her lips and kissed down her neck. Aurora was panting hard she could hardly breathe. Her head felt fuzzy. She felt Philips hand slip under her shirt and run his thumb along her skin. She shook her head and tried to wiggle out from underneath him.

"No." He kept kissing her neck leaving her breathless. _It feels really good._ She thought but she knew better.

"Philip stop it. No stop it Philip!" She screamed thrashing her arms around. Philip quickly jumped away from her and wiped his hands down his face shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Aurora."

"I told you I'm not having sex until I'm married. You are either cool with that or you and I will never have sex." Philip fell to his knees next to the bed. He looked up at Aurora with sincerity.

"I know" he took her hands in his. "I got carried away I'm sorry. I really do love you Aurora and I'll do anything for you. Even if I have to wait fifty years to get laid." He smirked at her. She wasn't amused.

"It's not about getting 'laid' Philip. It's about loving that person and only wanting to share that intimate moment with them and only them for the rest of your life. It's not meant for it to be abused and the only way not to abuse it is if it's in marriage."

He looked at her _, really looked at her_. He knew he loved her and she loved him. This wasn't new to him. She had always thought this way. He hated it but he respected her for it. This is something she really believed in and he would do anything for her. He wanted more than anything, he wanted her for the rest of his life.

"Well let's get married." Aurora stared at him. _Was he joking? He didn't look like he was joking._

"You're not being serious?" Philip sat on the bed next to her.

"I am. I've always wanted to marry you, to grow old with you. And as you pointed out marriage is about having sex so also I want to have lots of sex with you." She still wasn't laughing. "I want us to have a family together. What if after graduation we get married?" Aurora looked at him shocked. She turned away and looked back at him.

"Was that a proposal?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Well yeah. I love you Aurora I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Aurora stood up taking her hands away from Philip. She shook her head, turned back around anger painted her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Philip looked at confused.

"What? I thought-"

"That's not how you propose. Not after getting rejected. Saying the only reason you want to marry me is to have sex with me!" Anger filled Philip as he jumped up in protest.

"That is not all I said! I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I wanted only you!"

"It wasn't planned, you don't even have a ring! You're supposed to make it special with a thousand candles and single table with flowers!"

"Oh and exactly how was I supposed to do that Miss materialistic? I'm saving money for college. I'm paying my way through unlike some people who milk mommy and daddy for money!" He knew he stepped over the line but he was too angry to care.

"Are you serious Philip? You have the same privilege I do. You know your parents would help you out in a heartbeat."

"Yeah right like I would take money from an unrighteous cheating whore like my mother who has my father in her back pocket because he thinks she'll fall in love with him again if he keeps her rich. Yeah, I'm gonna take money from them. They can keep their idiocy and money for all I care after I graduate I don't want anything to do with either of them."

"You have too much pride." Aurora said grabbing her bag and headed for the door.

"Sorry for wanting to make my own way in life."

"Yeah well you can make your own without me!" She slammed the door behind her and ran down the hall way. She rounded the corner and slammed into something or someone. It was Gaston. He grabbed her quickly before she hit ground and pulled her up against him.

"Hmm boyfriend wasn't that good was he? Well if you need a real man under your skirt you know where to find me." He shot her a wink. She jerked away from him.

"You wish." She spat and began to run down the hallway, he yelled out to her.

"You'll see princess, you'll see!" She kept running until she couldn't hear his laugh anymore.

The main courtyard was hectic. The bon fire was being set up and the student council asked for volunteers. Jack thought it was his duty to help out his school in their traditional ceremony for the New Year. And he also knew that if he didn't Tiana would "skin his hide" which to him sounded sexual but the look she gave he knew it was nothing of the sort. It was almost time for the lighting to begin but they still had to set up blankets and unload chairs for other students. He began to help but was surprised to see a familiar face helping to set up the trash bins. He set down the chair and ran over to help.

"Flynn Rider is actually helping the school? What could you have done this early in the year to earn community service? Wait I must've forgot who I was talking to. It's Flynn." Jack donned a wide grin.

"Ha-ha. Actually smart aleck I didn't do anything. Well yet anyways. I'm actually trying to be a better student and help participate in school events. I might even tryout for the football team." Jack gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah right, did Tiana rope you into this crap?" Giving him a suspicious look over for signs.

"No, I told you I'm a changed man." Jack didn't believe him but helped him out any way. A boy with dark hair and tanned skin came up behind Flynn and slapped him on the back giving him a mischievous grin. Flynn shook his head. The boy looked over to Jack.

"Hey man, how you doing?" The boy wore a mischievous grin.

"Hey Aladdin, I'm doing good. What are you doing here? Are you a 'changed man' too?" Jack held his fingers up in quotations, Aladdin laughed.

"Uh no. I'm here to scan the lovely ladies." He grinned at them and Flynn just chuckled.

"Yeah more like stalk Jasmine." Aladdin gave him a look and turned back to Jack.

"Flynn's here because his roommate asked him." Flynn bowed his head down shaking it. Jack gave him a confused look.

"Since when have you cared about a roommate? You went a whole 2 months pretending that Vinny didn't exist."

"That's because he was creepy." Flynn involuntarily shivered at the thought of sophomore year..

"But still? And it's the first day you usually skip the bon fire all together." Aladdin smiled.

"Yeah but have you seen his roommate?" Jack shook his head. Aladdin pointed to a girl with really long blonde hair in a white summer dress. She was carrying a bin almost as big as her filled with newspaper. Aladdin began to run over there to her. Jack dropped his end of the bin and followed. Flynn shook his head defeated.

"Can't leave anything alone." Flynn raced after them. Aladdin met up with her as she continued to struggle to carry the ginormous bin.

"Do you need any help?" She tried to look up at him but her hair kept falling in her face. She attempted to blow out of her face, to no avail.

"Umm." She looked determined to do this herself but she was failing miserably.

"Um well could you... just….um…. well… yes… please." She smiled sheepishly at him. He smiled back and grabbed the other end of the bin.

"My names Aladdin, we met earlier." She looked at him trying to remember and then smiled in recognition.

"Yes you're Flynn's friend! I remember, you said my dress was pretty." She began to blush as she realized what she said at the end. Aladdin gave her a small smile.

"Yes I did," he nodded his head towards Jack, "this is Jack another one of Flynn's friends."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Jack! I didn't know Flynn had so many friends!" The two boys smiled at each other. "Yeah he sure does. I didn't catch your name?" Jack rose his eyebrows in question, She shifted the bin in her hands as she tried to hold her hand out but her arms weren't strong enough. Jack slid in next to her and grabbed the bottom. "Here let me help." He said she let go of the bin and let the two of them carry it. She would just find something else to help with.

"Rapunzel, that's my name." He gave her a charming smile.

"Rapunzel a pretty name for a pretty girl." Her face began to turned even more red. Flynn jogged up next to his roommate.

"Hey blondie, your face lookin a little red there. Is it too hot out here for ya?" She lowered her head.

"No I'm fine. I just met your friend Jack." She nodded to the white haired boy. Jack gave Flynn a dashing smile which he returned with an evil glare. Rapunzel then begged Flynn to come and help her with the chairs. Which for some reason he felt compelled to help her. He didn't really need to. He didn't need her to like him. But it wasn't really the matter of need as so much as wanting. He's only known this girl for a couple hours and he instantly knew she would get him into a type of trouble he's never dared to step into before.


End file.
